Anny on Ward - An Ann N Anny
by Yukiko347
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Anny, is having a hard time sleeping, she needs to decide a party theme for her come back. She starts to think back on a few past events. ((This also covers the back story of Anny from A Date with Hawk Chick)) This is based off of VampireMeerkat and a bit of BloodValkyrie creation and a mix interpenetration of mine. Hope you enjoy.


Anny On-ward

Anny sat with her legs crossed on the edge of her bed. She wore boy shorts with a white tank as she contemplated her next action. She began to cross her arms and keep a still bite on one of her thumb's nail. "What can I do too make this party something to remember?" She thought too herself. Anny looked around her room for some sort of inspiration. She shifted her gaze too various posters, magazines, and objects. "Ugh!" She stood up then began to passé back and forth. What would be a brilliant theme, which has yet to be over used? She pondered more and soon enough she began to have a headache. "I think I should get some sleep." She sighed as she turned off all her lights except a lava lamp then began to wrap herself in a blanket before placing an eye mask over her lids. She usually had a long night ritual of her pre-grooming, making sure when she woke the next day she was flawless. Tonight however, sleep has won her over.

Anny dazed off into her sleep with images of her dancing and music playing she saw her self shift into various types of themed garments. She went from a Victorian too Toga; then too disco and back into a electric slide. She spun into in the arms of Nate as a ball room surrounded her both of them were in a costume of Beauty and the Beast. She enjoyed the elegant feel and barely noticed as the genera shifted into southern bell. The sky seeped into the ballroom and she began too see her and Nate go into a 1950's dance. Then as he twirled her she saw a fog become thick as she knew she began to lean into a kiss. The fog cleared up and as her dream shifted into a midnight Egyptian with her as a Queen kissing her King whose red hair poked out with his freckled face peeking out. "Wait" her eyes shot up from her realization. "Tee!" She shot out of sleep yelling out the bitter name. She panted as she hurried to calm herself down. "What is wrong Anny!" Her mom banged on the door. "Uh, Sleep Disorder!" Anny yelled a excuse without thinking. Her mom grumbled as she shuffled back to her room. Anny took a moment to take a breath then became infuriated. It is not an amorality that Tee appears in her dream frequently. Even though time and age have FINALLY stopped a lot of the nonsense she was tormented with, he left a ever lasting imprint. Anny clenched her jaw shut, it was tempting for her to just grind her teeth in frustration. In a furious irritation she grabbed her pillow and beat it till some feathers flew out then forced herself back too bed.

She knew it was impossible at the moment to have a decent rest. Her body was ready to subdue into rest but her mind was not willing to allow her rest. She glanced over to the lava lamp. Gazing too the goop that would move around in an organic motion. She crossed her arms under her pillow and laid her cheek gently on the soft fabric of the pillow. She kept a still gaze as the liquid floated and noticed that blob formation looked similar to Tee's hairstyle. She made a mused smirk. "Tee." The thorn that dug him self into her side so deep only a army of surgeons could probably take it out. She made a discussed expression and frow her brow. She began too recollected the event's of Nate's party all over again.

Double-N was fixing her hair as Anny tossed clothes every which way. She searched for what would create her "perfect" costume. They agreed on deciding against using Anny's sisters' costumes once they saw how small and tight they would fit. "Anny, do you need any assistance? You seem very distressed?" Double-N looked toward Anny as she finished taking out the last of her hair curlers. Her hair seemingly floated down in curls. "I am good, Double-N." She gave a confident smile as she turned too her mirror to finish her Marilyn Monroe look with red lipstick. She stroke a few poses in her white plunging v-neck dress. Anny looked at herself in approval then too Ann. Her smile disappeared as she saw her friend stand in a unflattering dress that had.. "What are you wearing?" Double-N smiled as she showed Anny her dress that had a diagram of what appeared to be NaNO3 displayed on it. Anny made a "Hm." with her lips in an unusual pout. "I am the compound of Sodium Nitrate!" Double-N opened her hands as she smiled. Anny placed her hands on Double-N's shoulders. "For your own good, I am gonna dress ya up. Got it sock-head?" Double-N looked at Anny then spoke. "Anny, I do not even wear my hat anymore." Anny smiled as she took her queue too lead her up the stairs into her attic with little regard of messing up her appearance as they went threw some boxes in the attic. "Anny!" Double-N looked at her shock as she ransacked her family's belongings. "Anny!?" She attempted to grab her attention but then met with Anny pushing aside a box named Theater. "What is this?" Double-N evaluated it, as she found it a bit odd. "My Grandma use too be in Theater." Anny pried open the box taking out plastic bag with some sort of material compacted into it. "Now, it may not be Cinderella, but it will surely due a good job." Before Anny could open the plastic Double-N was fixing up some of Anny's mess before she could do her grand reveal. "Hey!" Anny looked at Double-N who gave a meek smile. "My apologies Anny, but it would be rude to leave this for your parents to find."

Anny assisted Double-N as they finished _organizing _her mess. "Now, like I said. It ain't Cinderella, but it will do the job." Anny removed the fabric out of the plastic as she revealed a clean, detailed, emerald green velvet dress, and it was roughly around Ann's size. "Double-N awed too the dress. "It was probably used for Romeo or Juliet or something. My Grandma never did say." Double-N bushed her fingers to feel the textures of fabric and stitching. "Are you sure Anny? This dress is absolutely well crafted." She looked at each small detail that just made her fall for the dress more. "It even seems to be hand embroidered." Anny shrugged. "I ain't gonna wear it, and it would get tossed too that junk yard sooner or later." Anny thought for a second. "You could have it." Double-N gave Anny a big hug that she could muster. The two smiled then went on too finish getting fixed up.

Anny was Marilyn Monroe and Double-N was Mary Shelley. The two chatted and laughed as they head too Nate's home. Anny felt proud as she made her way too the door step; she was drop dead gorgeous and she fixed her friend up who appeared too feel as good as she did. Just a inch before Anny knocked on Nate's door. Her gut dropped in a unknown fear. "Great" she thought too herself. The last thing she wanted too do was sweat. "Anny. I can knock on the door for you, if you are feeling a bit bashful in anticipation?" Ann stood next too her. "Wh-what? N-gnaw, I got this." Anny stayed paused for a few minutes longer. "Okay." She lightly squeaked. "We shall be fine, Anny." Ann reassured her friend as she made a settle knock on the door.

Nate opened the door. "Hey, girls!" He greeted them then moved too the side too usher them in. "Come' on in." Both felt a bit shy then walked in. The party was barely progressing and a small dance area was made in the living room. Nate wore a toga, which obliviously had his normal clothes under it. Lora wore her normal outfit but had a skin of a wolf draped over her head and back, Jenny was texting someone on her phone while she wore a Bo-Peep outfit, and Clarie had her version of a Cat-girl suite on. A few other faces from school were in there, but not any person who they knew a name too. The two chatted and some-what mingled. Anny re-called Double-N looking so nervous for some reason. She sat down as it just hit her she forgot too attempt too lure Nate. She looked around the crowd. It had been an Hour since they arrived, but she didn't feel a satisfaction she was looking for. Something was missing. Ann sat next too Anny. "Where have you been?" Anny looked at her mused friend. "My apologies Anny, one of Nate's friends began too debate with me over relationship morals." Anny raised an eyebrow before she could ask anything more she heard "Anny." Being called, turning to face the direction of the voice she saw Nate holding out his hand with a smile. "Would you like to dance?" She could of caused a scene and ask everyone too pinch her. She began too flooded with nerves. Her body shook lightly then ever so slowly she reached for his extended hand. Disbelief was only a small definition too this moment. The two went too were some of the people were dancing too the radio. Nate placed his hands too a ready dance position the two stared toward each others eyes for a moment then…"_Hawwwwwwwwk_." Nate went pale, as he knew the familiar sound. "Everybody out!" He shouted. Pushing past a green zombie fellow, Nate began too direct the small group of people were directed too wear the back door was, but the group was a little too big on getting out in time as the car pulled into the garage. Nate hurried in opening the back windows and a few guest jumped out threw those. Anny about too ask Nate something then she saw her vision go from staring too Nate, being directed too a window, then straight into mud. A small laughter of Clarie could be heard from her ears but she saw Double-N covering her mouth then helping her stunned friend up. Anny then just dashed into the Alley way instead of going from backyard-too-backyard as the other panicked guest.

She just ran in complete mud covered embarrassment. She remembered the cold feeling mixed with crusty dirt. Anny covered her head as she growled in frustration before she screamed then leaned her body against a tree in defeat. "What's up?" She heard a lightly deep toned Kanker. Ignoring him she turned her body away and began too cross her arms. "What do you want,Tee?" She knew Tee made his usual toothy grin, the only one that he could make that had a power to provoke her at any moment. "Went too the spa or something?" She could feel him place a hand on the tree behind her as her propped a hand on his hip while he was behind her. "Do I look like I want too talk too you, Kanker?" She sneered. He only chuckled a bit. "Well, I would know if ya were looking at me." She rolled her eyes. Silence began too form. "Wanna clean up at my place?" Anny turned too Tee as she was ready too point her finger at him too yell, but then she saw a look that was so unusual too her form his face. He gave a stare that was mature and concentrated. She lowered her hand then flipped her muddy hair across his face. "Hey!" Anny chuckled. "You could just escort me back home; I do not have a freaking clue were the heck I am at." Tee fallowed behind her with a mixture of anger and a glimmer of spunk. "Ya, lucky I was out strolling this hour. You woulda probably been taken by wolves." Tee smirked. "Yeah right!" Anny was mused. The two had laughed, and talked some. After he helped her too her door step he placed his hands in his pockets then just walked on away.

"Anny?" Double-N knocked on her door from the outside. "School is going to start soon." She took out a pocket watch from her long sleeved lavender sweater dress with black leggings underneath and caramel brown bootie's that matched a headband and a belt around her waist. She lightly stomped her feet. "Anny, we are not going to be late, because of your failed attempt too operate with a decent morning schedule." Her hair was in a braid that swung over her shoulder. "Anny!" An came up from behind Double-N handing her satchel too her. "Anny not home, Double-N?" She looked at Double-N who sighed as she dug from her bag to take out a spare room key. "She is An." She unlocked the door. "Would you mind helping An get up, please?" Double-N looked up to her taller friend. An gave her a bright smile then stormed into the room with her arms in the air. "Time to wake up Anny!" An yelled out. Anny jumped up high screamed and kicking off her sheets before yelling back too An. "Anny, there is no time to argue, we must head too school soon." Anny rubbed her face then headed to her shower as she grumbled. An sat on Anny's bed as she bounced on it lightly. Her black shirt was a slightly fitted with long sleeve's, the edge of the shirt had a Hawk Chick logo that was in the shape of a symmetrical design helmet with wings on the side, her cargo pants were beige in color' and had her black converse with very worn shoelaces on. An smiled as she yelled over her shoulder. "Heya, Anny! Have you thought of the party, yet?" The two could hear a bit of bottles drop in the bathroom. Double-N looked a bit worried. The two heard foot stomping out into the room with a freshly groomed Anny appearing. "Actually I have!" Anny smiled wide. "Movies is the theme, ladies!" She hopped up as she wrapped the two girls under her arms. "Anny is gonna make a come-back!"


End file.
